


Memories And Dirty Daydreams

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [14]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flirting, Masturbation in Shower, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Improper thoughts flood Annabelle’s mind as she finds out who is the mystery woman she danced with.
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Memories And Dirty Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennaxVal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/gifts).



> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day twenty-four (shower sex)

“You’re going to love this one,” Annabelle affirmed as she picked up the book from the shelf and handed it to Daphne. “It’s mindblowing!”

“Is it as good as The Bed On The Porch?” Daphne inspected the cover.

“The Bed On The Porch is pretty great, but this one is life-changing.”

“Oh,” her eyebrows rose. “Alright, I’ll take it. But now we should go to the art section and buy the books we need for the project or we’ll end up exceeding our credit card limits with books both of us won’t even read until the holiday break.”

“Sure, I’ll follow you in a minute,” Annabelle replied.

While Daphne walked between the shelves, looking for the textbooks they needed, she noticed Annabelle still was at the non-fiction section. Her friend, however, was no longer searching for other books. Her eyes were drawn to the petite brunette woman just one shelf apart from her flipping the pages of a book with a controversial title on it. The same woman who rendered her speechless just a couple of days ago.

“She has some interesting choices for books,” Daphne uttered as she approached her friend again.

Annabelle’s eyes went round and her cheeks flushed, then narrowed her eyes while her friend giggled. 

“You like her, don’t you?”

“Uh… I don’t know. I mean, we just danced at biodanza class. I don’t know a thing about her,” she whispered to her friend as she watched the woman go to the cash register.

“Ann, you made out with her before. What’s stopping you now?”

“I did what?!”

“You don’t remember?” Daphne feigned shock. “For shame, Miss Parsons! For shame!”

“Are you bloody insane?! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Annabelle hissed.

“Damn… Vee wasn’t joking when she said you were positively wasted that night.”

“What the… When?!" 

"Okay, I think we need to sit down for this.”

##  **…**

Daphne placed a plate of biscuits on the table, poured more milk on both of their cups and took a seat across the table while Annabelle stared blankly at the wall, trying to understand what she just heard.

“So she was the bassist player of that band playing the night we went to The Castle?”

“Yep,” she replied sipping her tea. 

“And I flirted with her.”

“You were doing a lot more than flirting from where I was standing.”

“Then how come I don’t remember her? It can’t be just because I was inebriated.”

“Veronica had a rhinoplasty before she transferred to Cornell to fix a nasal problem she used to have, so her nose kinda changed a bit,” Daphne picked up her phone and showed Annabelle the woman’s profile on Pictagram. “See?”

“Oh, fiddlesticks!” Annabelle gaped at the phone in shock. “How did I not see that?”

“You first met her when you were drunk, you never met again until a few days ago because she was living in a different country and rhinoplasty do make big changes in a person’s face.”

“But you know her. You kept in touch with her!”

“She was my A-level tutor.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you said you didn’t want to know what happened that night if we were going to tell you made a fool of yourself. And you did make a fool of yourself by passing out on the backseat of her car.”

“Ugh… No wonder she didn’t keep in touch,” Annabelle frowned.

“Ann, don’t be so hard on yourself. We all get too drunk sometimes. And she did ask if you were okay on the following day, but she had to move to Brazil with her family after that.” Daphne put her hand atop her friend’s. “You know what? You should follow her on Pictagram." 

"What? No!”

“Come on! Just follow her, give a few likes on her pics. If she follows you and likes your pictures, send her a DM and see how it goes. There’s nothing wrong with some harmless social media flirting.”

“Uh-huh… Says the girl who spent a year avoiding eye contact with the neighbor she was in love with. That Turkish guy is a terrible influence on you,” Annabelle berated.

“First of all, I was naive, introvert and dumb. Second of all, Hamid is great and you’ll agree with me when you meet him. And third of all, what do you have to lose if you flirt with her?”

Annabelle’s brows knitted together as she stared at her phone, deep in thought.

“You think about that and see what you’re going to do because I have to go now. Goodnight, Annabelle,” Daphne stood up, patted her friend’s shoulder and left her friend’s apartment.

Annabelle looked one more time at Veronica’s online profile and smalls glimpses of the night at the pub came to her mind. Her smile, her voice, her body language… She should’ve noticed the resemblances. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her reverie when her phone buzzed. 

_**V**_ ** _eronica E. started following you._**

She narrowed her eyes. “I swear I’m going to strangle Daphne if she’s behind this,” she mumbled. A few more notifications appear on her screen of Veronica giving likes to her selfies, paintings. “Huh… Okay. Let’s try the harmless social media flirting thing.”

After several taps on the screen, Annabelle had not only followed her and liked her photos. They were talking on the phone and planning on having a coffee on the following day. 

“Oh, thank goodness! At last, someone who understands!” Annabelle sighed.

Veronica laughed on the line. “I know, right? I’m so glad I found somebody I can share my guilty pleasure with. You’re probably my favorite person now.”

“Hehe, I’m happy to be that someone.”

“Me too.”

Annabelle bit her bottom lip gently, smiling coyly to herself. “Anyway, I think I’ll take a shower and rest now.”

“Sure, go ahead. Everything’s settled for tomorrow, right? Allie Cat at five?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great. See you tomorrow.”

“See you… And I’m sorry again I didn’t recognize you before.”

“Again. Don’t worry about it. You’re totally worth waiting for.”

Annabelle blushed.

“Who knew somebody could make you shy, huh?”

She simpered.

“Get used to the compliments, Annabelle. You deserve all of them. Have a good night.”

Annabelle hung up and left her phone on the bed before going to the bathroom. She started disrobing and pulled her hair in a messy bun, stepped into the shower box, turned the tap on and the warm water cascaded over her body, releasing the tension from her body while the floral smell of the soap spread in the box.

The soap ran in circles, moving from one shoulder to another when the image of Veronica came to her mind. The curves of her body swaying continuously to the rhythm in her head as her caramel skin glistened from sweat, reflecting the lights surrounding her. The memory of Veronica’s lips against hers on the night they first met. Her luscious and thick lips, tasting like alcohol, chocolate and ginger softly pressed on hers while they tugged on each other’s clothes. 

Slowly, Annabelle’s hands ran down her chest. The hand holding the soap idly explored her body while the other kneaded her breast. Her nipples went stiff with each caress, responding to the heat rising within her body. The soap continued to run down, but she longed for soft hands stroking her thighs, opening them just enough to tease between her legs with fingers and tongue.

Annabelle got out of the shower, opened a drawer on the cabinet and grabbed her only sex toy. Her fingers parted her nether lips and rubbed her core for a moment to feel her arousal, she pressed the toy against her sensitive nub and moaned as she turned it on. Pleasure increased within her body while the small toy sucked her clit and pulsated on her slit. The more she felt close to the edge, the more images popped in her head. Pinned against a wall while Veronica sucked her neck, kissed her collarbone and traveled down, exploring the curves of her breasts. She held herself to the sink and whimpered, finally succumbing to the pleasurable ache as she reached orgasm.

Taking her time, Annabelle cleaned the toy, put it back and finished her bath before returning to her room. While she picked out a nightie, a notification pinged on her phone.

_**“I hope you had a nice shower. Sweet dreams ;)”** _


End file.
